


From London to Madrid

by pisces9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: A.C. Milan, Atlético Madrid, Chelsea FC, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces9/pseuds/pisces9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story starts March 2014. Just my interpretation of some real life events. All part of my wild imagination.  In no way do I expect any of this to be true - sadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From London to Madrid

Sergio was pounding into Fernando like there was no tomorrow. It had been over six months since they had been physically together. They wouldn't have got this opportunity unless Fernando had feigned an injury during warm up for Chelsea and Sergio deliberately got a yellow card and a one match ban. March was a special month, it was both their birthdays. Sergio always made a point of tweeting his love for Fernando on his birthday, however this time they were together in person.

Fernando was screaming in ecstasy, Sergio had never been this dominate. Holding him face down on the bed with his rock hard cock thrusting in and out of his tight hole. Sergio was hitting the right spot everytime, Fernando couldn't hold on and ejaculated all over the duvet. His overpowering, clenching muscles caused the Madrista to come, deep within the striker. Sergio pulled out and proceeded to lick the cum dribbling down Fernando's firm buttocks and inner thigh. The striker shuddered and collapsed face down on the bed. Sergio laid face down on top of his back, kissing his neck.

They were both starving after their post coital snooze. They walked hand in hand to Sergio's kitchen. The Sevillian was an excellent cook and loved spoiling his lover on the rare occassions he could. Fernando sat, patiently, in awe of the beautiful man preparing the, seemily, lavish feast. They still loved each other as much as they had when they first met ten years ago. They both worked hard to keep their long distance relationship alive. They both longed for the day they could really be together as a couple, maybe another ten years time or even twenty. 

They both were involved in hetrosexual relationships. Fernando had been lucky to have Ola on his side early on. He loved her and his children, they were a big part of his life. Sergio had taken longer to find someone accepting and prepared to have children for him. Fernando was glad of Sergio's happiness about the impending birth of his son. Someday they would all be one, big, happy family.

On each other's birthdays they tweeted cryptic comments; a secret, public declaration of their relationship.

The World Cup 2014 was supposed to be the crowning glory for Spain's Golden Generation but it was another disappointment just like the 2013 Confederations Cup defeat. Brazil was not a good place for them. However, the early exit from the competition gave them the opportunity for a summer holiday. Two weeks relaxing and playing on a luxury yacht around the Spanish islands. They were joined for part of it by Ola, Pilar and the kids. A small glimpse of what their future could hold.

 

Rumours began that Fernando was returning to Madrid. Atletico wanted him back, he still had his house there and now a business. The time seemed right for a move home. When he was younger and football was important he needed to distance himself from the distraction of Sergio, now he craved that distraction. Fernando was now 30 and had grown tired of football. He had achieved a lot and was grateful for all his career had given him but he was ready to move on to the next stage in his life. In his head Sergio and Madrid now felt more important. There was more to life than the beautiful game.

Sergio prayed Fernando would choose to come home. If he had his way he would never have left for England in the first place. But Sergio couldn't deny Fernando anything and supported him in all his choices. He would wait a lifetime for them to be together.

AC Milan!! Sergio had not seen that coming. Fernando was supposed to come to Madrid - to him. However he was pleased for his lover to have such a lovely welcome and to score in his debut in Italy. He looked happy, finally away from the pressures in London.  
Sadly, weeks and months went by without further goals and Fernando once again looked depressed. Sergio would have to do his best to cheer him up during the New Year, friendly, cup competition between their two clubs in Dubai. It seemed an eternity since they had been intimate.  
Sergio was devastated when Fernando didnt travel with Milan for the competition. He didnt know what to think when Fernando ignored his texts and calls. He didnt know whether to worry or to be angry. On the return flight to Madrid he snapped at everyone including Iker. Why was Fernando treating him so cruelly? Had he grown tired of him? Did he have someone else?

Sergio was woken from his post flight sleep by his mobile alerting him of a text message. His heart jumped into his mouth when he saw Fernando requesting him to go to their secret apartment in the Spanish capital. Sergio wasted little time getting there. On entering he was greeted by a radiant Fernando. His anger snapped,

"What are you so happy about? First you stand me up in Dubai and then ignore my calls. Have you dragged me here to break up?"  
"Sese, dont be so silly. Where did that idea come from? Something amazing has happened and I wasnt allowed to communicate with anyone until it was finalised."  
Sergio now looked less angry but still questioning.  
Fernando ran across the room, jumped into his arms and placed a deep, passionate kiss on the defender's lips. "You are never getting rid of me. I'm coming back to Atleti!"  
Sergio stood dumbstruck. He didnt dare believe what he had just heard to be true. Fernando would be within touching distance nearly everyday.

Sergio was quiet for so long, Fernando thought the worse. Was he not happy about the news? Did he have someone else? Were the rumours about him and Iker true?  
"Sergio what's the matter? Worried I'll get in between you and Iker? Dont worry I understand, you've made a life in Marid without me."  
He turned to pick up his bag and walk out the apartment. 

Sergio grabbed his upper arm, spun him round and pressed him firmly against the wall. He mumbled inbetween a hard, passionate, messy kiss that Fernando was a fucking idiot.

 

The years and distance apart had made them both a little insecure in their relationship.....

 

Fernando loved being back home. He felt adored by the club, the fans, Simeone and the other players. 

Sergio thought one player adored him a bit too much. Antoine Griezmann was all over him! He gushed during press conferences how Fernando was 'his' childhood hero. Oh and how they smiled at each other during that sickly advert for the City of Madrid. How they celebrated Fernando's brace against Real. Sergio was livid, he was beyond angry, he was so, so jealous.

Fernando entered their apartment whistling with content. He knew he would be seeing Sergio in a few hours. Little did he know that Sergio had snuck off training and was already at home. As he entered the bedroom to change, Sergio grabbed him and pinned him to the bed. Sergio was forceful and made his intentions clear. Fernando could feel his hard erection pressing into his groin. He could not suppress a moan. Sergio could do whatever he wanted to him. As always.

"Sese what's the matter? I can't breathe!"  
"I'm gonna make you remember who you belong to."

Fernando didnt know what had led to this but he was very turned on. His own erection straining against the confines of his jeans.

"Sese , what's got into you?"  
"What or who has got into you Fernando, is more the point".  
Fernando was confused but was still excited by Sergio's sexual onslaught. Fernando didn't answer and proceeded to lose himself in his boyfriend's forceful lovemaking. Sergio was insatiable. After the third round Fernando was left near comatose, a sweaty, panting mess, spread diagonally, face down across the bed. Sergio sauntered to the bathroom with a smirk on his face, fetching a damp towel to clean his lover.  
"Fernando are you OK?" A grunt was his only reply. Sergio cleaned him up as best he could and man handled him onto his side of the bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
Sergio was woken by the sound of Fernando cursing in the shower. He gingerly entered the bathroom to find out what had happened. Fernando was scowling at his reflection in the mirror.  
"Look at the state of me. I'm covered in scratches and bruises. And that's a bite mark!!" Sergio looked with pride at a large, purple bruise forming on Fernando's buttock.  
"What the hell got into you last night. Not that I didn't enjoy it but it was a bit extreme. How am I gonna cover this up in the showers at training? "  
Sergio smirked widely. That should show Griezmann where he stood.

Iker was leaving Real Madrid for Porto. Sergio couldn't blame him. The club and the fans had been cruel. But Sergio felt there may be more to it. Iker was his emotional support when he'd been apart from Fernando. Sergio had sometimes felt that Iker wanted a bit more from their relationship than friendship. Fernando had hinted often enough the same thought. Sergio had tried to ignore the predicament. He loved Iker but he was in love with Fernando. He never discussed this with Iker but he guessed it was hard for him seeing the two of them together in the same city.  
It saddened him to be losing his best friend at the club. They would still see each other at national call ups but maybe he should room with someone else to avoid any mixed signals and worrying Fernando. 

 

Olalla was pregnant again. Fernando was estactic. A third child to be born in Madrid. Sergio was happy too. A new addition to their family. However, he felt a little inferior on the procreating front and immediately impregnated Pilar. The children, a girl and a boy, were born within a month of each other. They were both christened with the four respective parents being godparents for the other.

Their relationship had settled down after their initial insecurities subsided. It hadnt taken them long to adjust to living in the same city after seven years apart. Both were preparing for a life after football. Fernando had his string of fitness centres in Madrid. Sergio his horse ranch in Seville. The logos for each business were the initials S and F in disguise. They had bought two massive houses together, one on the outskirts of the capital and the other near the ranch. They had finally got around to exchanging vows and matching rings. They both had a few more tattoos, permanent symbols of their love for each other.

This was the beginning of the next chapter of their life together.


End file.
